Rae and Beastboy This Love Can Never Broken
by bookworm3334
Summary: Beast boy gives his life two girls while fighting Slade but is he really dead?


Teen Titans FF

Chapter 1

The Big Fight

"Beast boy hurry up" Raven screamed "I'm coming Rae" Beast boy said. For some reason when they went to fight Slade beast boy took longer to get out of his room and Raven swore that she heard music in his room before they left to go fight.

Raven had a big crush on Beast boy for a long time now but she had to forget about that now because she needed to stay focused. Cy and BB got in the T car. Robin got on his R cycle. Raven and star went into the air.

They went to the city to go fight off Slades bots before they can hurt any civilians. When they took out the last Slade bot Slade emerged from the shadows "Hello Titans" said Slade "Slade you're going down once and for all" screamed Robin in frustration.

Slade just started laughing his laugh could make any villain scared and go hiding. "Well if you feel like that Robin I guess you five are going down with me" Said Slade. Robin ran at Slade and tried to punch him in the chest but Slade just dogged this and kicked Robin in the gut.

Cy tried to shoot him with his arm cannon but Slade dogged this and upper cut Cy making him fly away into a building. Star went into the air and threw her star bolts and him but he dogged this too and grabbed Star on her leg and threw her at Raven they both flew into the same building that Cy was in and they collided into him when he was trying to get up and he fell on his back in pain.

Then it was just Beast boy and Slade. Beast boy had grown a lot and had a lot more muscles thanks to Robins training. Slade and Beast boy got into a big fight and looked like Slade was losing but then they went into a building and kept fighting Slade then pulled out a detonator to bomb and said "Well this had been fun Beast boy but it's me or the people in this building" Slade pushed the button on the detonator.

Slade then ran out of the building the Titans started grabbing the civilians in the building and took them outside away from the falling building "That's the last of them" screamed Cy Beast boy perked his ears up and then ran back into the building "BEAST BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" screamed the Titans in a union.

Beast boy then was running with a baby in his right arm and a two year old girl in his left arm. He was running as fast as he can he then looked up and saw the building falling forward about to crush them "CY THINK FAST" he screamed and tossed the baby into Cys arms. Cy then ran away with the babe in his arms went to go look for the mother "ROBIN CATCH" screamed Beast boy and tossed the two year old girl to robin.

Robin just stood there with the girl in he's arms and watched the building crush their green friend. "BEAST BOY NOOOOOOOOO" Screamed Raven Cy ran over to the building and started throwing rocks over he's should digging looking for he's little brother. Star and Raven were grabbing each other and crying into each other's shoulders. Robin started screaming cursing Slade "SLADE I WILL KILL YOU" "KILL YOU YOU HEAR ME KILL YOU" "SSSSLLLLAAAADDDEEEE"

Chapter 2

The Funeral

It was two weeks after Beast boy's death and today was he's Funeral. They were going to burry an empty casket because they couldn't find he's body in the rubble. Robin walked up to the stand "Today we are here for a fallen Titan Named Garfield Mark Logan aka Beast boy. He was a good friend and a good hero. He gave he's life to save two kids beast boy was a brother to me. Yes he was annoying but I will miss all of he's jokes and prank's" Robin then said "Now I will let anyone that wants to speak on he's behalf for thirty minutes" Robin walked off the stand and sat down and saw Cy walk up to the stand.

"Beast boy was a brother to me we would always fight on what we should eat in the morning meat or tofu. For the last two weeks I was expecting someone to argue with me that meat is gross and that we should have tofu for breakfast, but that didn't happen so I cooked meat for breakfast without being yelled at. I went to the TV expecting someone to argue what we should watch but that didn't happen either. I got bored and wanted to play video games with someone but Beast boy wasn't there. I was so mad and depressed about Beast boy's death that I went to he's room and I found this disk on he's night stand and this journal and these pictures of the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans. I found a note and it said Play this at my funeral if I die when fighting Slade. I went over the video in my room and I didn't know the green bean could play piano and sing so here it is" someone turned off the lights and every single titan around the world came to he's funeral and watched the video and Doom Patrol came too.

The video started out with a blank seat and then beast boy sat into it and started talking "So you guys must be watching this right now at my funeral and I just want to say that it's been fun being a Teen Titan and It was fun when I was with Doom Patrol. So I just wanted to tell a special someone that I love them. Yo Cy make sure Raven doesn't leave the room" Beast boy then pulled out a piano from he's closet and set it down on the table in front of him. "I just want to say thanks Elasta girl for teaching me how to play Piano and Raven this song is for you" He then started playing on the piano and started singing.

**She loved and left me**

**Still she kept me**

**Wanting more, but feeling empty**

**Did she have to go?**

**Will I ever know?**

**Love and leave me**

**She deceived me**

**The way she kissed Was so misleading I thought that she might stay**

**Then she went away Before I closed the chapter to your name There's a couple of things I never got to say**

**Your eyes are wonderful**

**Your smile is too**

**Your laugh's contagious**

**And your heart is true**

**There's beauty in your touch**

**And your kiss is love **(Beast boy was crying but that didn't stop him he let the tears fall down his cheek.)

**You're everything that every guy dreams of You're everything That makes me fall in love It's been some time But still I find I'm struggling with our Last goodbye**

**I thought this love would last**

**Now I'm living in the past Cause it's just me And memories of how my heart Would skip a beat Whenever you were near Now you're never here Before I find the strength to let this go**

**There's a couple of things I need for you to know Your eyes are wonderful Your smile is too Your laugh's contagious And your heart is true There's beauty in your touch And your kiss is love You're everything that every guy dreams of You're everything That makes me fall in love**

**Your eyes are wonderful**

**Your smile is too**

**Your laugh's contagious**

**And your heart is true**

**Yeah, there's beauty in your touch**

**And your kiss is love You're everything Yes You're everything You're everything That makes me fall in love Yeah, in love.** The song ended and beast boy stopped and looked at the camera "I love you Raven I always have" Beast boy then got up and grabbed a little gray box he opened it and it was a ring "Raven this ring belonged to my mom she gave it to me before she died and I love so much that I want you to have it" Cy got up and gave Raven the little gray box with the ring inside it "Raven I want you to remember me always" Raven was crying "Cy and Robin you guys make sure she doesn't cheat on me" Everyone started laughing "Cy when I'm gone you better get a girlfriend dude" "Robin make sure to work them out a lot of" "Star make sure to practice those bone crushing hugs for me" he said

"Oh and guys make sure to bury me with some tofu" he said and started laughing and everyone else started laughing "One more thing you guys when I say GO you guys say TITANS ready" "GO" everyone screamed "TITANS" "GO" "TITANS" "GO" "TITANS "HOORA" screamed beast boy all of a sudden you heard from the video "BEAST BOY COME ONE HURRY UP" From Raven he smiled and said "Yep that's my Raven like I said I will always love you" "Oh I want to sing one more song for Raven" he said

He turned on the piano and started playing it and then started singing

**I don't wanna tell you that I long to see your face**

**I'm scared it my scare you away**

**and I don't wanna tell you that sometimes I think of you and smile**

**cause time with you is time enough for now**

**But I don't know how long I can stick around and be**

**just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue.**

**I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside**

**and all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say**

**I'm falling for you**

**I'm falling for you**

**I'm trying hard to be myself but I always seem to fail**

**I'm afraid I'm not the guy you know so well**

**cause every time I'm near you I just seem to lose my head**

**and spend my time admiring instead.**

**But I don't know how long I can stick around and be**

**just another friend time and time again and hold my tongue. I don't know how long before it breaks me down inside and all my strength has gone away, and it's too late before I say**

**I'm falling for you**

**I'm falling for you**

**I'm torn between the chance for everything and a price that I can't pay**

**losing you is something that I'd never chose so I'll just have to wait**

**but it kills me everyday**

**I'm falling for you**

**I'm falling for you**

**I'm falling for you**

**I'm falling for you**

**I don't wanna tell you sometimes I think of you and smile. **

"See you later you guys. You guys are the best" he said and the video ended.

Chapter 3

Pizza Delivery

It was a month later after beast boy's funeral Cy and Robin were doing what they were promised they do for beast boy. One time me Cy and robin went to the mall to get some stuff for starfire because she was sick. Some guy started flirting with me and robin spilled coke on him and Cy him into bathroom and Robin took me home and Cy didn't mind I couldn't stop smiling at them and one time I was with star and a guy started flirting with me at a bar and starfire went up to him a kissed him on the lips and dragged him away and told me to go back to the tower I couldn't believe it they were doing what beast boy told them to do.

Cy got a girlfriend and it was Bumble Bee robin started working us even harder and star hugs would get more deadlier every time. "Man im hungry" said Cy "Lets order some pizza's" said Robin "I like that idea" said Cy. After thirty minutes someone knocked at the door "That must be the pizza" Said Robin "I got it" said Cy "How much do I owe you man" said Cy to the pizza guy but didn't look at him "Ten bucks dude" Cy stopped counting he's money and looked at the pizza guy because he sounded like beast boy he looked up from he's legs to he's head he was tall and muscular but he didn't see green until he got to he's face but he had a ski mask on and a hat "Hey dude take off the mask and hat for a few seconds" said Cy "ummm I don't think you want to see that man" "Take it off NOW" screamed Cy "The pizza dude jumped and did what he was told to do.

He took off he's hat and mask he had green hair and green skin and green eyes "Beast boy" Cy said "He then fainted and fell on he's back. "CYBORG WAKE UP" Robin screamed and ran to he's friend and looked up and saw Beast boy "Beast boy" Robin said and then he fainted and fell on top of Cy.

The green boy picked up Cy and Robin and took them to the couch. When he set them down and put the pizza on the coffee table and took the money and was about to leave until the hallway door swung open and it was star "BEAST BOY" Star screamed and flew up to him and got him into a bone crushing hug. Raven heard Star scream then ran to the common room where they were to see what happened.

She saw Star hugging the pizza guy and when she set him down he couldn't catch he's breathe. He saw Ravens eyes widened she walked up to him and slapped him on the face "OW what was that for" he said "That's for leaving me" she said "This is for coming back" she said and kissed him on the lips and rapped her arms around he's neck and he grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer making the kiss last longer. Cy and Robin were already awake and was watching the whole thing go down.

When they stopped kissing Beast boy looked at Raven "Wow best pizza deliver ever" he said "Well I better get going or my boss will fire me" he packed he's things and was about to leave until raven stopped him "Where do you think you're going. Beast boy do you even remember us" she said "Ummmm No and I'm not beast boy my name is Garfield" he said Cy then picked him up and was taking him to the med lab "Dude let go I'm going to get fired if I don't get back to work" "And im going to break every single bone in your body if you try to leave" Cy said

This made him shut up. After a whole hour of testing Cy walked out of the room with the results "Well" Said Raven "He's telling the truth he doesn't remember us" Said Cy "He has memory lost" Said Cy "I say that when the building hit it hit he's head" said Robin "I agree" said Raven "Is there way to help are green friend" Asked Star "Well if we can find something to make him remember we should be good" "The Video and the ring" Said Raven "THAT'S PERFECT" said Cy.

They got a TV and put the video in and he watched the video at the end they gave him the ring. He examined the ring and he's eyes widened "I REMEMBER" "I REMEMBER EVERYTHING" He screamed Raven ran at him and he picked her up and they started kissing each other non-stop

Four months later "Racheal Roth will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me" "BEAST BOY OF COURSE OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU" She screamed

One month later Raven was pregnant and had a loving husband this was a dream come true to her and for beast boy too


End file.
